


The Afterlife Blog

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Blogging, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, batfam, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a Fluff piece.</p><p>=</p><p>"Dick thought that it was utterly morbid. Tim just gave Jason’s computer screen the patented blank Bat stare and left the room, muttering about his recently received mental brain damage. Cass frowned slightly, but said nothing when word got around to her. Damian, the little shit that he is, just tutted in the weird way that he does then calling Jason a zombie before fleeing Jason’s wrathful collection of Shakespeare plays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife Blog

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

Dick thought that it was utterly morbid. Tim just gave Jason’s computer screen the patented blank Bat stare and left the room, muttering about his recently received mental brain damage. Cass frowned slightly, but said nothing when word got around to her. Damian, the little shit that he is, just tutted in the weird way that he does then calling Jason a zombie before fleeing Jason’s wrathful collection of Shakespeare plays. Jason didn’t really care much what his other siblings thought, especially the Demon brat, but Dick wasn’t one to keep quiet about his complaints. As per usual, Dick complained about Jason’s habit to Bruce. As per _un_ usual, Bruce actually wanted to have a conversation with Jason about it. If you haven't figured it out, that is never good. 

 

-

 

“Need somethin’, B?” Jason called out into the dark cave. Jason waited a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the poor lighting. The artificial glow of the large computer was all Jason had as a light source in the massive cave. Jason didn't really spend much time down here anymore. Whenever he stayed at the Manor it was for the luxuries outside of his night life that he pursued. Despite not being able to see Bruce at first, now Jason finally noticed Bruce behind the computer, enveloped in its shadows. Surprisingly, Bruce wasn’t clad in the usual Batman armor, instead he was dressed in a grime-covered wife beater tinted with oils from various up keeping projects and sweat pants. Of course, they weren't normal sweat pants; they were designer. (Alfred wouldn't let Bruce wear anything less, Jason discovered.)

 

“You have a blog,” Bruce said. It wasn’t a question, but more like stating a fact. He just wanted Jason to confirm it. Bruce didn’t bother to look up from the massive jumble of cords. Jason just leaned against the back of the massive monitor, bulk blocking the entrance to the narrow corridor behind the bank of screens. Jason noted how Bruce looked much older than he actually was in the poor lighting. Bruce's wrinkles were much more pronounced sitting cross-legged behind the monitor where light was more scarce. Bruce had some of the night vision contact lenses on apparently, otherwise Jason was astonished at his eyesight for his age.

 

Jason hummed noncommittally. Bruce apparently took that as confirmation.

 

“Dick is concerned,” Bruce explained, minimally.

 

“Dick is always concerned about something,” Jason replied in a bored tone, watching Bruce sort though random computer cords. It was kind of a walk down memory lane, talking to Bruce like this. Dick was always in his business when Jason took the Robin mantle. Jason's chest ached, and he quickly backtracked from memory lane. He raised a brow slightly as Bruce accidentally shocked himself, grunting at the sudden pinch of electricity.

 

Bruce sighed, waving his hand to get blood circulation back into his shocked finger. “Dick is the most vocal about your blog. Everyone else seems to be worried too.” An 'including me' wasn't said, but was implied very heavily. 

 

“’S just a blog, B.” Jason shrugged, knowing that the tension thickening the atmosphere was a precursor to a conversation Bruce and Jason both strive to avoid. Hell, _any_ conversation with emotions tended to be avoided, especially in this family. But, Bruce and Jason tended to leave a couple of dents in walls, ruined furniture, and hopital-worthy injuries that were even beyond Alfred's gifted hands.

 

“It’s a blog you started after Ethiopia, Jason. A blog you somehow started _while_ you were deceased,” Bruce tensed as he spoke, undoubtedly remembering the time after Jason had died, when he had practically lost whatever sanity he actually had. Bruce looked at Jason through his peripheral. Jason looked worn out, but there was a faint smile ghosting over his lips. A small reassurance for Bruce, at best. Jason ran his hand through his hair, strands of his piebald streak falling into his unnaturally colored teal eyes. He briefly closed his eyes. Visions of what had happened in that warehouse in Ethiopia burned the back of his eyelids. The Joker, the bomb, his mother… Jason shook off the visions. If Bruce had noticed Jason zoning out or going glassy-eyed with memories, he refused to give any indication. Bruce just continued fussing with the computer’s wiring, his expression softening slightly when he spared a glance at Jason through his peripheral again. 

 

“I don’t remember blogging,” Jason explained, “I don’t even know where I got the fucking tech _to_ blog.” Bruce nodded in silent comprehension, and Jason felt a sting of anger race through him. Jason struggled to smother his flaring homicidal urges immediately. Bruce being his usual emotionally constipated self wasn’t helping in the slightest, but, that being said, he wasn't throwing the book at Jason either. It could be possible that Bruce didn't even care about the blog. “That all?” It held no malice to it; just a request to vacate the depressing Bat cave.

 

A brief look of sadness ghosted over Bruce’s tired features, but he nodded. And, Jason left.

 

-

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that the matter resurfaced. Although, this time, it wasn’t by Bruce’s hand, but it was still the same source of complaint. Jason sat at his computer, maintaining the “offensive” blog that had everyone’s panties in a twist. Tim had taken to filling out reports and sleeping in Jason’s bed when Jason wasn’t otherwise occupied with said bed. Jason didn’t really mind, especially since Tim didn’t complain or make bitch faces at Jason when he was blogging. Jason figured it was probably because Tim was the only person in the family who had actually _seen_ the blog. Also, Tim needed the sleep more than Jason. The kid had stayed up sixty hours straight last time. And, Jason would be damned if he was going to carry Timmy from the other side of Gotham. Again.

 

 

“Jason!” The infamous Grayson whine, ebbs from the hallway of the Manor into Jason’s room. Jason rolls his eyes, dreading the announced incoming visitor, while Tim snickers, curling around Jason’s body pillow. Tim has moved his stacks of various case files and Wayne Enterprise paperwork to the floor for a nice nap, Jason notices as the dreaded pounding of feet get closer.

 

"Oooh, entertainment _and_  a nap. Yay." Jason's homicidal urges returned with a vengeance.  

 

“What,” Jason deadpans as Dick bounds- literally _bounds_ \- into his room, his sanctuary from his crazy family (or so he had hoped), wrapping golden arms dusted with light scarring around Jason’s neck. Like a noose, Jason thinks, shifting so Dick won’t be able to see what is on Jason’s computer monitor. Dick already knows that it is the “horrifically mortifying” blog that Jason has become addicted to maintaining. Dick, Cass, Damian, and Bruce had never even seen the blog, so Jason couldn't quite understand why Dick was so against it.

 

“Little wing,” Dick whines pathetically, “I am concerned about you.” Dick pouts in a very childlike manner. Jason sees Tim’s shoulders shake from invisible, muffled laughter that he is trying to contain. Jason makes a mental note to give Tim hell for not helping him out later. Jason pushes against Dick trying to regain some of his personal bubble. After all, Bat people really aren’t that touch-y feel-y, despite how much Dick hugs you. Dick’s arms tighten reflexively, choking Jason slightly. Jason realizes the lost cause of getting Dick to let the fuck go, and really doesn’t want to die again because he can’t handle his octo-brother. Jason elbows Dick in what he hopes in the stomach area and kicks his bed trying to jostle Tim, who is still trying to muffle his laughter.

 

“Dick, you are not one to criticize my mental health,” Dick opens his mouth to speak, but Jason continues, “That is not to say I’m not fucked up in the head, but seriously Dick!” The last part kind of ends in a whine. Luckily, Jason is able to finally detach Dick from his person. Dick continues with his unmanly pouty face, ignoring Jason’s interruption, ranting about Jason’s afterlife blog.

 

"Jaybird, I thought we moved past this. I think that this is a very- is this a guilt thing? If it is, you know that you can talk to me about anything, Jaybird. Anything- okay, well maybe not everything="

 

“How do you even blog from the afterlife?” Tim interrupts, face beet red from controlled laughter. The corners of his lips twitch with amusement still, and Jason just really wants to punch him. Jason resolves to shrug, and Dick throws his hands up in the air, because he’s being ignored- boo fucking hoo!- and leaves.

 

Tim smirks at Jason with a Robin smile that's all teeth before calling out after Dick, “You do know that his blog is mostly consisting of porn, right?” The sound of a dying animal cpuld be heard from outside Jason’s room, and Jason and Tim crack up in laughter.

 

"I should really kick your ass for not helping me with him sooner."

 

"But, Jaybird," Tim says, perfectly mirroring Dick's voice," You never told me anything!" Jason slams his ten pound water pillow into Tim's face. 

 

"We're even, Timbo."

 

"Shut up, and don't call me that!"

 

No one complained about Jason’s blog again.  


End file.
